Abomination Madness (Ghost Kaiba vs Fake Jack Atlas)
(Ghost Kaiba and Fake Jack Atlas stood where Yami Marik and Yami Bakura stood, as they glared at each other) Fake Jack Atlas: You must be crazy thinking I blasted your stepfather into the volcano! Ghost Kaiba: I’ll make you pay for that! I’ll go 1st, I summon Lord of Dragons in Attack Mode! (Ghost Kaiba’s Monster appeared on the field) Ghost Kaiba: Next I activate 2 copies of Flute of Summoning Dragons, with 1 copy, I summon 2 dragon type monsters, but I’m using 2 copies... Fake Jack Atlas: You get to summon 4 dragons! (Lord of Dragons played both flutes) Ghost Kaiba: Now I get to summon these monsters! 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Hyonzaru! (All 4 Dragons appeared on the field) Mike: Impossible, only the current CEO of KaibaCorp Seto Kaiba possesses all 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Shade: I gave Ghost Kaiba an exact copy of Seto Kaiba‘s Deck, just as I gave Fake Jack Atlas a copy of the real Jack Atlas’ Deck. Ghost Kaiba: I place card facedown and end my turn! Fake Jack Atlas: Now it's my turn! (The fake Jack draws his card) Fake Jack Atlas: 1st I activate Ancient Rules, this lets me summon a Level 5 or above Monster, I summon Big Piece Golem! (A giant stone warrior is summoned to Fake Jack Atlas' field) Fake Jack Atlas: But why stop at one monster? When I can summon the tuner monster Flare Resonator! (A small red imp was summoned next Big Piece Golem) Fake Jack Atlas: Now I tune my Flare Resonator with my Big Piece Golem! (Flare Resonator turned into 3 green rings, while Big Piece Golem turned into 5 motes that entered the green rings, then a bright pillar appeared) Fake Jack Atlas: I Synchro summon! Red Dragon Archfiend! (A Corrupted version of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field) Fake Jack Atlas: Next I activate Miracle Synchro! I can use the materials in my graveyard for another Synchro Summon! Gozaburo: Is that even possible!? Sayer: With that spell card, it is. (Both monsters emerged from the graveyard and once again, Flare Resonator turned into 3 green rings as Big Piece Golem turned into 5 motes that entered the green rings, then a bright pillar appeared) Fake Jack Atlas: I Synchro summon! Red Dragon Archfiend! (Another Corrupted version of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field) Ghost Kaiba: 2 copies!? Mr. Armstrong: Hey I thought there was only 1 Red Dragon Archfiend, also those 2 are nothing like the real deal! Ghost Kaiba: Not so fast, I play a trap, Ring of Destruction, now we both take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points! (Both Ghost Kaiba and Fake Jack Atlas life points dropped to 1000) Dr. Darkstar: Ghost appears to be surpassing Fake Crump: Ah should we tell him Fake Jack atlas didn't hurt Gozaburo? Dr. Darkstar: Nah maybe wait until they go for a tie okay? Fake Jack Atlas: You’ll pay for that you idiot, now I activate Monster Reborn, now I bring back a monster that was destroyed, I revive Red Dragon Archfiend! (Red Dragon Archfiend returned to the battlefield Ghost just scoffed) Fake Jack Atlas: I'm ending my turn, you freak Ghost: GRR I draw! (Ghost sees Ring of protection and sees another ring of destruction and the spell Polymerization) Ghost Kaiba: I active 3 copies of Monster Reborn, with them I bring back 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (All 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field) Ghost Kaiba: Next I activate the spell: Polymerization, with the spell I fuse my three dragons together, I fusion summon! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (The three headed beast roared as it was summoned) Ghost Kaiba: I end my turn! Fake Jack Atlas: I draw! I summon Synchron Resonator (A small synchro imp was summoned next to Red Dragon Archfiend) Fake Jack Atlas: I tune Synchro Resonator with Red Dragon Archfiend! (Synchro Resonator became a green light as Red Dragon Archfiend went into it) Fake Jack Atlas: I Synchro summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss! Ghost Kaiba: Hah! You fell for my trap I play another Ring of destruction! Fake Jack Atlas: But you'll take damage to! Ghost: I won't! I play the spell Ring of Protection! Fake Jack Atlas: Not if I play the spell Mystic Space typhoon! This card destroys your ring meaning we both take damage! (Ghost and Fake Jack Atlas's life points went down to zero) Shade: Another draw? Geez that's like this second time that's happened (Fake Jack Atlas walked over to Ghost) Fake Jack Atlas: Don't believe everything you hear Ghost. (Fake Jack Atlas helps Ghost back to his feet) Ghost: I'm sorry I thought you were the one who brunt my stepfather Gozaburo: You got the wrong Jack Atlas my stepson, he didn’t blast me into the volcano, the real Jack Atlas did. Shade: Now that everything is settled, Mr. Armstrong, you’ll guard the prisoner tonight. Miki: NO!!! (Everyone looked at Miki) Miki: I mean, I want to be the one to guard the prisoner tonight. Shade: You sure about this Miki? Miki: I’m 100% sure Shade: Very well, on one condition. Miki and Mr. Armstrong: What’s that? Shade: Mr. Armstrong, you’ll be dueling my light elitist Miki, winner guards the prisoner. Mr. Armstrong: I hope you’re ready to lose, because this’ll be a great warmup for my revenge on Goodwin, and Yusei! Miki: You won’t be defeating me, and you don’t stand a chance against them! Miki and Mr. Armstrong: LET’S DUEL!!!